


Haastige Spoed

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [3]
Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Geen moment rust in huize Mercer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Haste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275533) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Evelyn stapte de douche in en slaakte een gelukzalige zucht. Eindelijk kon ze een beetje ontspannen! Het was een lange, lange dag geweest. Bobby was Bobby, en Jack was bij hem. Angel was ook bij Bobby, maar Sofi wilde dat Angel bij _haar_ was. En Jeremiah was bij Camille, terwijl Bobby wilde dat Jeremiah bij _hem_ kwam. De gebruikelijke puinhoop, maar nogal veel ervan. Evelyn was blij dat ze er even tussenuit kon piepen.   
  
_Boem._   
  
Evelyn verstijfde. Het water bleef vrolijk kletteren terwijl ze haar oren spitste. Daar was het weer - _knal!_   
  
Evelyn kreunde. Van alle goede dingen die haar jongens haar brachten, was de tijd om eens lekker rustig te douchen wel het allerlaatste. En badderen, ho maar.


End file.
